


Autumn Leaves

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Stolen: A Letter to My Captor
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, lucy christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of songs from Ty's perspective on his and Gemma's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

** **

 

**Track List + Lyrics:**

 

 

 

**01\. Waste - Foster The People**

  
And every day that you want to change, that you want to change, yeah

I'll help you see it through 'cause I just really want to be with you

  
**02\. Love Song - 311**

  
However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

  
**03\. Green Eyes - Coldplay**

  
I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter now I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

  
**04\. Stolen - Dashboard Confessional**

  
I watch you spin around in your highest heels

You are the best one, of the best ones

  
**05\. Sooner or Later - Mat Kearney**

  
the tears this side of heaven

all these dreams inside of me

i swear we're gonna get there

  
**06\. What If This Storm Ends? - Snow Patrol**

  
I want to see you

As you are now

Every single day

That I am living

  
**07\. Autumn Leaves - Ed Sheeran**

  
And you're miles away

And yesterday you were here with me

Ooh how I miss you

My symphony played the song that carried you out

  
**08\. Sweet and Low - Augustana**

  
Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, and I'll carry you home

 

 

 

  
**[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/aliensamba/autumn-leaves#smart_id=dj:5910039)** and **[grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Autumn+Leaves+From+Ty+To+Gemma/93041784)**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at:  
> [http://devon380black.livejournal.com/68172.html/a>](http://devon380black.livejournal.com/68172.html)


End file.
